


The Curse of the Wereshark

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Animagus, M/M, U for Underwater!AU, Were-Creatures, Weresharks, mermaid!au, underwater!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underwater!AU - Having being cursed, Merman Remus Lupin spends the full-moon in a cave, surrounded by his Animagus friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of the Wereshark

Remus settled onto the rock, his tail resting beside him. He caught his breath as swimming - which was usually effortless - had worn him out.

It was only hours until the transformation.

It wasn't long before Sirius swam into the classroom, looking around until he spotted Remus. "Moony," he murmured, moving closer and settling on the rock next to Remus. "You're here early!"

Remus nodded. "I was feeling restless, so I started here early. I'm glad I did - my tail is aching."

Sirius slipped an arm around his waist. "Want me to rub your tail for you?"

"Sirius," Remus hissed, looking around, only to realise that the classroom was still empty. "What if someone walks in?"

"Then they'll get quite the show, won't they?" Sirius winked. His leer faded, leaving him with a concerned look. "We could just skip the class and I'll massage your back and your tail, make you feel all relaxed and stuff if you want."

Remus considered the offer for a moment, but before he could answer, Professor McGonagall swum into the classroom.

"Maybe after class," Remus murmured.

...oOo...

Remus swam slowly to the Creepy Cave after swimming to the surface to take a look at the sky. He could tell by the colour that it was getting late and his senses told him that he didn't have long to go.

He swam back down, through the water and up the tunnel, knowing his friends had already gone inside.

The spell would seal itself upon Remus' entrance and would not open again until the next morning, when he would swim back to the school.

He moved fully into the cave, watching the large rock seal the cave off. His eyes found his three friends. He stared at the Mermen for a minute. "You ready?" he asked.

They turned away from each other, giving Remus their full attention.

...oOo...

His body began to burn and he looked at his friends pleadingly. They turned their backs, offering him the privacy of transforming without an audience.

There had been transformations in the past where Sirius had tried to stay with Remus, but Remus had threatened to stop him coming if he couldn't follow the single request:

Don't watch.

His tail began to widen, a caudel fin lengthening from the end. His arms flattened, pectoral fins replacing them. He almost passed out by the pressure as his body lengthened and a snout formed. He felt his teeth change and his dorsal fin rip out of his back.

The worst part over, he tried to breath, ignoring the lesser fins that were appearing.

When the large shark turned around, he looked carefully at the three other occupants of the cave.

Gone were the three Mermen, in their place was an octopus, a seahorse and a starfish.

Not for the first time, the shark considered eating them, but something pushed at him to leave them alone.

Now that he thought about it, he was quite fond of these sea-creatures.

...oOo...

Remus came to, laying on a smooth rock in the corner of the cave. The grinding sound of the stone, waking him.

He looked around in a panic, his gaze falling on the three sea-creatures. None of them looked hurt and he breathed a little bit easier.

The starfish was the first to transform back and Peter smiled at him. "You doing alright?"

Remus nodded his head, his gaze moving to Sirius as he transformed from an Octopus back to a Merman.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," he said. "But eight appendages is so much better than two. Imagine what I could do with eight!"

"I'd rather not," Remus murmured. "You're handsy enough with two as it is."

"You'd love it really," Sirius muttered. "James, any babies ready?"

The seahorse quickly transformed back and James glared at Sirius as he clutched his stomach. "I've told you, it's not funny, alright! That female seahorse last week just wouldn't leave me alone. I was scared!"

"Scared that she would knock you up?" Sirius teased.

James nodded. "What would they come out as? Weird seahorse Mermen... things. I don't want to give birth to anything."

Sirius laughed. "As long as I can be Godfather," he teased.

Remus pushed himself from the rock, his tail slowly pushing him towards the entrance, Sirius was next to him as quick as a flash, forgetting about teasing James.

"Do you need some help?" he asked softly.

Remus shook his head, but Sirius still slid an arm around Remus' waist, swimming slowly with him and offering his support as they headed back to the underwater castle.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering about the teasing: Female Seahorses put their eggs in the male's pouch. The male fertilizes the eggs and births the babies.


End file.
